


Better Than All The Others.

by suckerloveisheavensent



Category: Placebo
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerloveisheavensent/pseuds/suckerloveisheavensent
Summary: "How come you're not like all the other mommies?"





	

“How come you're not like all the other mommies?”

They knew this day would come but not as soon as it did. Aurora was a smart girl, always asking questions, so it really was no surprise when Brian watched the 4 year old come up and crawl into his lap as he read on the couch. 

Brian paled when she asked, his eyes flickering across the room to Stef’s face for a moment.

“What do you mean sweetheart?” He asked cautiously, setting his book down and giving her his full attention. Rory wrung her little fingers, something she did when she was thinking. “Well all the other mommies look different and today Kyle told me you weren't my mommy and you have to be my daddy because you're a boy.” It came out in a rush and Brian's heart broke at the sight of her big brown eyes filling up with tears. 

“Well,” Brian started carefully, “I am a boy but that doesn't mean I can't be your mommy.” Rory looked up, giving a quiet sniffle. “But the mommies at pre-school are girls and you're not a girl.” At this point Stefan had joined them on the couch, noting that Brian was at a loss for words.  
He had wanted to avoid this, the realization and the teasing their daughter would eventually be subjected to but it was inevitable. “What's a mommy to you?” The older man asked his child after a moment of contemplative silence. “Someone who has a baby,” Rory replied and Brian smiled at how bright she was. 

“And that's what I did. I grew you in my belly,” he motioned and the little one pressed a small hand against her parent's stomach. “Can all boys do that?” Brian shook his head. “Nope, I'm special. And you're special too,” he said and Rory grinned a gapped grin, her two front teeth missing. She curled up closer on Brian's lap, her little arms wrapped around him and her chin pressing against his shoulder. 

“I'm glad you're special you're better than all the other mommies anyway,” she said quietly, twirling strand of Brian's long black hair. “You're softer and prettier. And you do makeup better.” Stefan let out a low chuckle and Brian blushed, hugging his little girl. “Thank you pumpkin.” 

And like that it was over. Rory carried on chattering about her day and the two listened, coming in at the right moments. It was moments like these Brian appreciated, moments he didn't think he would ever live to see. He found himself getting misty eyed and quickly wiped away a tear before the little one noticed. 

But Stef did.

They shared a look and Brian didn't even have to say a word because he knew he understood.

He just did.


End file.
